Moved On
by Taylortheturtle
Summary: Sonny and Chad were the perfect couple. But Sonny has to leave for one year to shoot a movie. Did Chad wait for Sonny or has he moved on? First story. Please give it a chance! Review, pretty please.
1. Who's Meg?

**UPDATED ON 1.13.12**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I was driving down the dark street I had grown to know so well. The drive to his house seemed to last longer than the year I was away. I kept playing back the memory of what Chad said to me before I boarded the plane, "I'll wait, y'know. We will pick right back up from where we left off. I Promise. I love you, Sonny." Then he gave me a peck on the lips as they gave the last call for the flight to Augusta, Maine. The movie I had been acting for had ended earlier than expected to, so here I was.

I pulled up to his house, seeing his living room light still being on. I have only dreamed of this moment for the past twelve months. Different situations played in my mind, day after day. The day I came back and Chad would sweep me off my feet and tell me over and over again about how much he missed and loved me. I turned off my car and stepped outside into the chilly, winter air.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered as I walked up the pathway to his front door. I rang the doorbell, and remembering how I used to walk in as if I lived there. I only waited for a minute before the door quickly swung open to reveal a shirtless Chad standing in front of me. His smile dropped instantly and looked shocked beyond belief.

"S-sonny?" He sounded hesitant and glanced behind him, to the living room.

I was grinning ear-to-ear and hugged him around his waist. I expected him to hug back but his arms stayed at his side until I pulled away with a slight frown.

"Wow," Chad ran his hand through his sandy-colored hair, looking at the ground. "It's been such a long time." He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"I'm so glad I am finally home," I started going on. "I thought the movie would never end but we finished our last scene just last week! I was going to call but I thought the surprise would be worth it to see your reaction-"

"Sonny." Chad tried to interrupt but I was didn't pay much attention.

"-But trust me. It was so worth it. You were, like, so shocked to see me. Not much has changed, though- same old Sonny here." I gave him a big grin with my last statement.

"I've moved on." He blurted, staring at me with a harsh expression.

"What are you talking about Chad?" He wasn't making sense. We had talked on the phone months ago and he sounded fine and happy to know the movie was doing so well.

"Stuff happens, you should know that," He was trying to explain which only came off as a lame excuse to get rid of me. "People change, they move on. I-I've found someone else.. And so have you, so I've heard." He mumbled his last sentence.

But I was too angry to pay much attention to it and continued, "But you _promised_, Chad. We would pick up from where we left off."

"I said that a year ago, damn it. _You _didn't keep your promise." He replied sternly, surprising me but also confusing me. The hurt leaked to my eyes immediately and he softened his face a little. "Look, Sonny-" I cut him off before he could fit in another word.

"You promised me something," I yelled. I was so sure he waited. I waited. I turned down a million guys in Maine because I knew Chad was waiting for me here, at home. At least I thought I knew. "You promised you would wait. _I_ waited for you, Chad Dylan Cooper. I turned down guy after guy, because I wanted to be with you. But you just couldn't wait for me?" I blinked, trying to hold back tears as I was getting angrier and more annoyed.

"I did wait. You're the one who didn't." His eyes pierced into mine, still bluer than the sky and sea combined. "You stopped calling. I heard rumor after rumor that you had run off with some guy and settled down with him. There is even proof and you are the one getting angry with _me_?" His voice was rising as the conversation heated. Proof? His words confused me more than I already was.

"That's a rumor, Chad. If you were so worried about that, why didn't you call?" A tear managed to escape and froze almost instantly on my cheek.

He opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted. "Chad?" A worried woman's voice yelled from the living room. I stiffened at the sound.

"Meg." I hated his nickname for her. I hated how her name rolled off his tongue. I hated her. Chad's voice was full of warning to leave. 'Meg' walked over to wear Chad was and spotted me and greeted me with a warm and sweet smile. She was beautiful- of course. Her shiny deep auburn hair dropped down her shoulders naturally and it looked a bit ruffled as if someone had been running their hands- I stopped myself. Her skin glowed and her big green eyes sparkled. She was goddamn perfect. I looked down to see what she was wearing- one of Chad's tees that barely covered her butt. Slut. Perfect slut.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, not an ounce of hostility or rudeness in her voice. "I'm Megan." Then she gave me a dazzling smile with her perfectly straight teeth.

I looked up at Chad, who was looking at his bare feet. Tears were freely falling down my cheeks by now.

"Oh my God," Megan saw my tears and looked worried. Then her face washed over with a look of realization. "So, you're 'Sonny'?" Her sweetness was drained from her voice and replaced with hate. She gave me an amused smile. "Sorry, Chad doesn't date whores."

I looked at Chad to see him finding the ground more interesting than the conversation.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I turned on my heels and ran to my car. I heard Chad yelling after me and Meg laughing that sounded like a hyena. I reached my car and climbed in, then sped off.

* * *

><p>First story!<p>

Please review, criticism accepted.

Thanks(:


	2. Reunited Friends

IMPORTANT: If you have read the first chapter before 1.13.12, please go back and read it again. I made a few small changes that wouldn't make sense with this chapter. I decided to go a different direction with it that I'm hoping is better.

* * *

><p><strong>SONNY POV<strong>

I'm not exactly sure where I'm going anymore. I have been driving around Hollywood for the past hour. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation for why Chad would want to move on, which only made me cry harder. My tears were making it hard for me to see, so I finally pulled into a parking lot. When I looked up, a big sign that read 'Condor Studios' gleamed back at me. I must have subconsciously driven here, from all my years of working for So Random. I stopped watching the show because it hurt to watch, not being the one to write the silly sketches and dressing up as a bumblebee. But I knew I did the right thing by leaving and pursuing my movie career. And even though I left the show a few years ago, it still felt like home.

I glanced around the parking lot to see a lonely pink convertible in front of stage 2- So Random. What was _Tawni_ doing here? It is almost 11 o'clock! Tawni and I became best friends during the span of my being part of the So Random cast. I made a breakthrough to the real Tawni in that time, the confident, down-to-earth, fashionable, and excitable girl. But when I left to shoot the movie, Tawni seemed to lose interest in me. She stopped answering her phone when I called and never replied to my emails.

I parked my car and set foot to the stage door. I took a deep breath and wiped away a few stray tears before I pulled the door open, being greeted with a gust of warm air. I still knew my way around perfectly, and it seemed nothing had changed. I made my way to the Random's set. On my way to my old dressing room, I saw that my face was taken down from the line of the _So Random_ cast pictures. That didn't surprise me as much as the other face put up in my place. No _way_. A bright and smiling Megan stared back at me. Her hair was dark brown instead of the deep auburn I had seen only hours ago, and it was straightened, sweeping just past her elbows and her large, green eyes dazzled. She had her arms crossed in her pose, _my_ pose.

"Sonny," a squeaky female voice, that I had grown to miss, said in amazement.

I turned my head slightly to see Tawni standing only ten feet away. Her hair was blonder than ever and she wore a little pink dress with a white cardigan and was carrying her favorite Coach purse. Her face looked more defined and her rosy cheeks highlighted her sparkling blue eyes. She gave me a big Hollywood grin and ran up and hugged me with her boney arms.

"Oh my god," Tawni started, still trapping me in a hug. "You came back! I thought you were never coming back again! I didn't answer your calls or anything because I heard you were staying in Maine forever with your mystery guy, I was-". I immediately pushed her off and looked her square in the eyes.

"_What _mystery guy?" I had no idea why everyone thought I had run off with some boy.

"Sonny, have you been c-crying?" Tawni stuttered, looking stunned. She has only seen me cry one other time, when my grandfather passed away.

"Of course not," I mumbled, which only made her envelope me into another hug. I reluctantly pulled away and asked her again, "What mystery guy, Tawni?"

Tawni looked at me hesitantly and replied, "Well, whenever you left word got around that you met one of the background actors and really hit it off. I was pretty skeptical at first since, you know, Chad and all. Until, I saw that picture of you and him. Chad was heartbroken, Sonny. I really thought you loved him-" Tawni kept talking but my ears had shut down. What picture? Is this what Chad was talking about? The only picture I can think of would be of one of me and the other male leading actor. He and I had gone out to a café once or twice but we were strictly friends. Nothing happened at all between us.

"No," I interrupted quite rudely. "Tawni, there is no guy. I love Chad." I choked on my last words.

Tawni gave me a sympathetic look and started, "But that doesn't make sense, Sonny. You- uh, this girl definitely looks exactly like you. And actually-" She started fumbling around in her purse, pushing around her wallet, jewelry, and other typical Tawni stuff. Finally, she pulled out a white, crumbled flyer. She gave me one last regretful glance and handed me the crumbled ball of paper.

I slowly un-crumbled the paper and smoothed it out. The heading read, 'Sonny's Mystery Man?', and then at the bottom was a picture. The picture was of a girl and boy kissing at what looked like a bar, and as much as I hate to admit it, she _did_ look a lot like me. I couldn't see her eyes since they were closed, she had long and wavy, thick brown hair, a sloped nose, and a thin figure. The man looked completely unfamiliar. But as I looked closer, her eyebrows were thinner, her skin was paler, and the cartilage of her ear facing me was pierced.

I looked up to see Tawni looking at me sadly. "Tawni, this isn't me!" I exaggerated. "When did you get this?"

She let out a sigh of relief, but then answered, "They were all over the studio. Everyone saw it." I looked at Tawni, terrified. So this is what Chad thought happened in Maine?

"This is what Chad was talking about then?" I questioned quietly.

"So," Tawni had heard and answered, "You have seen Chad then?"

"Of course, just a couple of hours ago. We got into an argument, he had talked about this picture," referring to the crumbly flyer still in my hands, "And then there was this girl," I trailed off and took a glance of the poster of Meg again, then at Tawni. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, like she was keeping a secret but wanted to tell me badly.

"So you've met the witch," She replied. I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Why her?" I whispered, even though I knew the answer. Chad used to go out with millions of girls before we started dating. He looked for girls with pretty faces, a thin body, and easy to get.

"Full story?" I nodded. "Well, Megan joined _So Random _about one year after you left, so almost two years ago. At first, she was all nice, happy, and funny. But she started to become more demanding and wanted to be in all the sketches and named herself the leader of the show. Nico, Grady, Zora, and I always called her the dictator, though." I smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Then she started flirting with Chad and hanging out with him maybe one month before you left for Maine. Don't worry, Sonny. He was totally grossed out by her and looked down on her as just a 'Random'. But about two months after you left and those flyers went around, Chad was humiliated. He wouldn't come out of his dressing room for weeks and before I knew it, Meg took it as an opportunity and snatched him while he was weak." Tawni looked up at me with eyes full of guilt, "I really thought that they were going to break up after a week but it has been almost nine months."

I looked down at my feet. "Why didn't he at least call me?" I questioned, mostly to myself. "This could have all been cleared up," I looked at Tawni again. "Didn't he still want me?"

"I don't know," Tawni whispered quietly; I gave her a slight nod. "Hey, how about you stay over at my house tonight?"

"Okay," I agreed, and then gave her a smile while she gave me a wink.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW.<p>

Okay people, it's up to you. I will need at least 8 (EIGHT, OCHO, 8) people to tell me to continue this story. Or you can just picture a happy ending where Chad and Sonny run off into the sunset and Meg gets eaten by rapid penguins or whatever.(:

Thank you, hope it didn't suck that bad.


	3. Tawni's House

Okay, well, don't hate me. I ended up forgetting about this and just started working on this again last week. So, this is kind of a simple chapter to get myself into this again! Thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

><p>The ride to Tawni's house was unusually quiet, considering how we used to blast the music and talk about everything and anything. So much had changed in the time I was away that I couldn't wrap my head around all of it. There was so much to think about: Why didn't Chad try to call? Didn't he want 'us' to work out? Does he still even <em>love<em> me? But I don't want to search for any of those answers right now, I just want to eat a pint of ice cream, watch a movie, and fall asleep.

"Sonny," Tawni's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her, "We're here," Then, Tawni's voice was quieter and full of pity", and you're crying again."

I immediately put my hand up to my face and felt tears on my cheeks. Quickly, I wiped them away and sniffed.

"I'm sorry," I quietly replied. I tried to gather all of my suitcases I had taken out of my car, which was still at Condor Studios, but Tawni grabbed my wrist to stop me then stared at my mascara-smeared, puffy eyed face.

"Sonny, I know it is going to suck right now but I have a good feeling that everything will turn out good for you. If this is really just a misunderstanding with the flyer and rumors, then things will clean up in no time!" She gave me a slight smile and her eyes were sincere. Tawni released my wrist. I released my bags and leaned back in the passenger seat, then started playing with my already chipped fingernail polish on my nails.

"But," I glanced back up at her blue eyes, not as blue and deep as Cha-, "there is still Meg, Tawni. He loves her now, not me." Then I looked back down on my thumbs.

Tawni let out a big sigh and put her hand on top of mine. "I don't think you realize how much he still cares for you." I tried to ask her what she meant, but Tawni opened her car door and started walking to her apartment's front door. I once again gathered my suitcases and stepped out into the cool air.

I stepped into the cozy apartment that hasn't changed one bit over the years. Such a perky and preppy person like Tawni, you would expect the rooms to be covered in pink and stuffed animals. But the apartment had a home-like feel to it, like you are automatically accepted and welcome. I set my luggage by the staircase at the entrance then plopped down on the couch in the living room, exhausted from everything that occurred today. Tawni walked out from the kitchen and sat next to me with two cups of iced tea, handing me one.

"Movie?" I innocently asked. Tawni smiled and nodded then grabbed her box filled with movies. I just need to get my mind off of life for an hour, but I needed to ask one thing before I did just that. "Tawni," She looked up from her stack of chick flicks, "What did you mean? In the car, I mean. How would you know if he still cares for me? He thinks I hooked up with some guy in Maine. I would hate him if I thought he cheated on me."

"You could never hate him, Sonny. I know you. You would be heartbroken, but you will still care for him ten years later." She stared at me with an arrogant smirk, knowing she has me figured out.

"That doesn't mean he would still care." Tawni took a sip of tea then set her cup down, and looked amused.

"You really don't know, do you?" I shook my head, confused. "He was in love with you, head-over-heels, love struck. Hell, who am I kidding? He still _is_."

I looked down at the burgundy hardwood floors, "You didn't see him. He didn't want to talk to me at all and couldn't have looked more disgusted."

"He was _hurt_, Sonny. This may surprise you but ever since you left the show, Chad and I have become friends- pretty good friends too. He still talks about you, every day. You still are the world to him, but he thinks he's nothing to you now."

I was mad at everyone, and sad. I wanted to break something, anything, and cry at the same time. "Then why is he with Meg?" I sipped my iced tea and thought deeply. "Why her?" I looked at Tawni and she just wrapped her arms around me, hugging me.

Tawni still hugged me while she spoke softly, "I think that's his way of coping. He thinks you moved on so he needed a girl to prove to himself that he moved on, even if he hasn't." She pulled away from me and I nodded my head slightly. She gave me a warm smile and held up a movie, "Now let's watch this."

The movie was _Can't Buy Me Love_, my favorite. I fell asleep halfway through, though. I woke up when I heard the doorbell chime and someone repeatedly knocking very loudly. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. The lights were all off and I was lying down on the couch and felt a blanket on top of me. My eyes readjusted to the dark and I slowly looked around the black room, not seeing Tawni. I spoke too soon because I heard her running down the stairs in her slippers. She flicked on the entrance's lights and cracked the door open.

"What are you doing?" Tawni said annoyed, "It's almost two in the morning!" That's when I heard such a deep and smooth voice that I knew so well, it could only belong to Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE. Tell me if you still like this and if I should continue! Thank you so so much<p> 


End file.
